


August 8th special

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore, starring lazy skeleton of your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: a little snippet I did as an event





	August 8th special

You wake up to something licking your face. Your dog? Cat? do you even have a pet?

Then you realize the licking is going all the way down your body. Not like someone licking with a normal tongue, no, this is a HUGE tongue.

That snaps you fully conscious.

You scream softly as the warm, wet tongue slides over your front again.

“oh. welcome back, cutie.” A deep, warm voice coos to you. “and here i thought you were trying to leave us.”

Us? “Wh-who are you?” you are too scared to open your eyes.

“do you not remember falling?” he asks you, and you slowly recall how you got here.

You’d found a patch of oddly cold air on your exploring of the mountain. It was August, but your thin t-shirt had been too light for the chill here. You’d found a crack in the rock, and as you were looking into the blackness below, you’d lost your balance.

And then there was nothing but cold and snow.

He licks you again, and this time you realize how cold you are in comparison. Oh gosh if only you could tell who this was. “Can you not…lick me? I’m scared.”

“sorry, but you’ve gotta get warm if you’re gonna survive. you’re way too small to be out here alone,” your body leans in to the hot air coming from his mouth. “maybe this is too exposed…your skin is like ice.”

You were about to comment on his skin being dry. Then you realize that whatever you’re feeling against your back and arms can’t be skin. It’s hard and a little chalky, but warm. “What…what are you made of?”

He laughs a little, and replies, “bone, if you can believe that. welcome to the underground, kiddo.”

You’re now engulfed in warmth, but also soaking wet. “Ugh!”

The tongue is under you, you can feel it, and it dawns on you what’s going on. “Oh heck no! Let me out!”

There wasn’t an answer, but you were rolled around in his mouth and fought back as best your half-frozen body could. It was useless, though. You were pretty weak to begin with and now that you were so cold, there was no strength in your blows.

A thick, wet gulp seals your fate, and with a shriek, you are pushed back and down into his throat. At this point your eyes are burning from how hard you’re clenching them shut. You curse at him, whoever he is, and try to struggle in the tight tubing. There’s no escape, but you aren’t going down easy.

—

He groans a bit and rubs at his chest once the cold human is down. Ugh, they’re still fighting him. This is the thanks he gets for saving their life.

Trudging through the snow back toward his station, the bedraggled skeleton sighed and sat down. A dull ache was starting in his gut where the human was attacking the walls. They’d been passed out a minute ago; shouldn’t they be tired? But no, they had plenty of energy. Probably fear powered.

However, the cynical streak in him didn’t let him explain. They were being difficult and giving him a stomach ache, so they didn’t deserve to be reassured out of spite. He’d let them out later, but until then they could just be scared.


End file.
